How It Happend
by yingyangdevil
Summary: Her life has always been hard, losing two sets of parents, being somthing supernatural, and having a hard time on earth...what is to become of her rated T for Inuyasha's mouth
1. Meet The Devil

Inuyasha; a Feudal Fairytale

Rated: T

Written by: Me (duh)

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha sadly, or John Cena and Randy Orton ….Or any other Inuyasha Characters or WWE people…But I do own Katie and Crista (yey for me)

The Streets of NYC were flooding with people, women in office suits and men in new shined brown shoes. The smell of car gasoline and over ten thousand different types of perfumes and colognes could be smelt. But only one person could smell the perfume and colognes and could tell if men's shoes have been polished daily or could know where women were headed in there office suits. Her pale slightly pointed ears covered up in short light brown hair and complemented by big full chestnut eyes.

Her name was Crista a person and/or demon that has been threw it all, including two parents; one pair human and the other pair demon, leaving her behind with one full demon older bother and sister and a few annoying and abusive cousins, aunts, and uncles.

Crista entered the large Content ail Air Lines Arena, the current home of the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment.) She looked around "Everything is so big", she said to herself.

She knew were she was going, to the General Managers office or Eric Bishoff's office. She looked at the door that had the two big letters GM on it; she was ready to enter without anything to fall back on or a résumé. Crista smiled she could do this, she knew she could. "What am I thinking, I have never gone to collage, I don't have a degree or working papers!"

Crista shook her head and rested it in her hands mumbling to herself "Dianna just sends me down to a human realm and tells me to get a job, oh she maybe my older sister but she has no common sense at times!"

"I'm not even twenty for heavens sakes." Crista sat down on the floor looking like an idiot "I am a 5'5 brown eyed beauty with nothing ahead of me!" Crista stared at her dark jeans and started playing with one of the ripped fringes hanging off the hole on the knee.

The door that was next to her squeaked and a man with black hair, smoothed back with what seemed to be like two whole cans of hair gel. He looked at her.

"Um…. miss can I help you?"

Crista sighed then stood up "Are u Eric Bishoff," she huffed

"Yes I am."

"Then yes you can help me." She smiled and walked into his office feeling anything but confident.

Eric Bishoff Stared at Crista like she was nuts. Then the office door behind him opened, in stepped another man, this one more old and his grey hair flew nuts around his head.

"Mr. Mic Mhon, how was your lunch hour", the only thing Eric got in response was a evil glare.

"Can the goody two shoes act, and tell me what's going on" Mr. Mic Mhon scared Crista a little he was very tall but in very good shaped and looked like all he wanted to do was yell.

"Well" Eric said with a very smug look on his face "this young girl here is asking for a job as a diva."

"And?" Asked the Owner of the WWE "look at her dumbass, she's hot she's in shape and I have just the place for her!" he yelled at Eric "Welcome to the WWE young lady", he smiled

Crista's eyes went wide; she could feel her hands shaking and brow starting to sweat. She did it she made it into one of Americas most loved shows! She was going to be on TV! She was going to be famous and do something for herself and dozens and dozens of fans. She smiled and then passed out.

Mr. Mic Mhon smiled "That's the spirit!" and with that he left.

Eric Bishoff huffed "she's not going to last long if she knows what's good for her!"

"Is she awake?"

"Who cares she's sexy lets grope her!"

slap "stop being such a pervert!"

"Fine but you didn't have to slap me!"

"Wait I think she's waking up"

Crista opened her eyes too see two of the sexiest men she had ever seen, one had over dosing muscles and didn't were a shirt but had on boxers and low shorts. The other man was not as muscular and had a thing that looked like men's briefs only in leather.

Crista sat up and stared at them "uh….hi!" she managed to squeak out.

"Hey" the two boys said in unison.

The man in the shorts reached out his hand and grabbed hers and shook it "what up babe, I'm John Cena"

Crista raised her eyebrows "babe?"

John gestured his hand over to the man in the leather "and this is Randy Orton"

Randy interrupted him "I'm sure you have herd of us!" he gave her a charming smile that was almost convincing.

Crista frowned "no not at all, actually"

The two boys fell over giving her sad puppy dog looks.

Crista shifted "um…sorry?"

The two boys stood up "ah no prob chica, oh and I must tell you that Randy tried to take advantage of you as you slept"

Crista's eyes went wide as she ran behind John "WHAT?!"

One week later

Crista sat on her couch, a cup of melted 'Ben & Jerry' ice cream next to her, and the remote slipping from her hand. She glanced at the clock "8:00 pm" she muttered to herself. Work was really wearing her down. But yet she had to admit she was in the best shape of her life.

The doorbell rang; Crista slipped of her couch and fixed her hair up a little bit before opening the door. The metal from the cold silver knob hit her hand as she curled her long fingers around it.

She opened the door

"Hey babe", John and Randy smiled from the door way.Behind them were about twelve boxes with labels on them.

Crista's eye twitched 'babe?', "hey guys can I ask what you are doing at my door at 8:03 at night?" she asked sarcastically

The two larger men looked at eachother then smiled "well you see are apartment is getting closed down"

"Why?"

"We forgot to pay bills" Randy said sheepishly

Crista's eye twitched "you two are WWE wrestlers you have enough money to bye the whole complex and yet u forgot to pay your bills?!"

The two gave her guilty looks, but had to nod.

A/N: ha-ha first chap done...in case ur wondering...Its not the original Inuyasha I've changed some things...But only for my opinion...Sorry for spelling . 

And don't worry Inuyasha will make his entrance in the 3erd Chap

R&R flames will be ignored


	2. Sharada

Crista rolled over in her bed, loud snoring could be herd across the hall. She new she wasn't getting sleep tonight.

'Maybe I could go for a walk tomorrow, get to know the city' she shifted her position again 'yeah that sounds like a good idea'. Crista finally felt her eyes closing, only to have them snap open from another snore from John and Randy's room across the hall. She twitched. "God!"

John and Randy sat down at the small table across from Crista looking like they were expecting something. She glanced at them raising her eyebrows "what?

John smiled "where's breakfast babe?" he watched her face twist in annoyance

"Ok…what?!" she said, her eyebrow twitching,

John gave her a confused look, so did Randy

"Are you deaf or something, where's breakfast?"

Crista stared at them "I let you into my house unexpectedly and you're already getting on my nerves!" she pointed at John "First of all you stop calling me babe, do you not see me twitch everytime you call me it, and make your own breakfast, I'm not your friggen maid!"

John and Randy stared at her, looking like they were slapped in the face. They were WWE superstars; they were not to be treated like this!

John smirked at her "sure thing _babe_"

Crista let out a growl at them, then as quickly as she did it she covered her mouth with eyes wide.

In the devil demon realm….

Dianna looked at the mirror watching her adopted little sister's reaction to what she just did.

"Good job Crista just let everyone know you're a fucking demon!" Dianna got up and walked in circles obviously mad, "idiot I do all these things for you and you give your identity away, I'm trying to make your life easier not harder"

Fang walked into the dark mansion and looked at his younger sister "what's she done this time?"

Dianna waved her arms in the air and growled "That little stupid girl just growled out loud!"

Fang sighed "Dianna your next for the thrown once I am tired of the jackasses of the demon council" he put his hand on his younger sisters shoulder "Its time to let her go and start preparing, she's a big girl, she can live on her own"

Dianna looked at his red eyes, she hated when he was like this, and she wanted a normal life, to have a mate and kids, she sighed "I know Fang, I understand"

Back in Manhattan NY…

Crista listened to her Ipod while walking threw Central Park listening to Skye Sweetnam.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style- her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game_

Crista walked into the one part of the Park where trees covered a small brushy area.

She hummed along with the song suddenly noticing something run bye her extremely fast.

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_Sharada Sharada_

_Don't know if she'll come down_

_Sharada, Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada Sharada_

_She's got that song stuck in her head_

'Is that another demon?!' she thought, she prayed that it was, she felt so alone with out anyone like her; she also prayed it didn't kill her.

The demon attacked her sending her rolling across the grass, with the demon on top of her. She felt it jump up and get in fighting stance.

Crista stood up and stared at her "Hi!" she said excitedly "My names Crista" she extend her clawed hand.

The girl looked at her and growled "Go away you're on my territory",

Crista looked at the demon; she had long brown hair, small triangular dog ears on top of her head and a long fuzzy tail behind her that was very stiff at the time.

Crista frowned "But I'm a demon to!" she replied "I'm a 99 devil demon, see the black tail and horns, oh and the fangs and the claws but there white" she smiled

The girl looked at her "Fine I'm full dog demon!"

Crista gave her a confused look "But you have ears, I thought you were a half demon?"

The dog demon growled "Well I'm not, now can you _please_ get off my house?!"

Crista looked sad "you live in the forest all alone?"

She frowned "well I have no where else to go!"

Crista smiled after contemplating she looked at her "You could stay with me!" she said being all jumpy "But I have two wrestlers living with me, But I have an extra room, you could stay there!"

"I don't really know you" the girl looked at Crista pleading expression "Ughh fine!"

"YEY!!!" Crista stood there then blinked "Bye the way what's your name?"

"Katie"

_Dreaming all day- that's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teachers thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming 'bout her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care- she's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous_

So Katie stayed with Crista and ended up as best friends for life so the story begins…one year later.

A/N: ha-ha Chap two done, stay tune for the next one!!! Inuyasha's in it, it starts one year later after this one!!

No flames please

R&R

peace


	3. meet the demon Inuyasha

Disclaimer- this disclaimer goes for all chapters, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people that are in the series. I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers. Ha-ha but I do own Rick …sadly

One year before….

Inuyasha walked side to side with Kagome, with an angry look on his face, he felt himself ready to burst, he was so pissed it wasn't even funny. They have been searching for the Shikon no Tama for over a year now, how was he supposed to feel?!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out of nowhere, he was about to exploded at her.

Kagome turned around the sun shinning behind her "Yes Inuyasha"

He stared at the sight almost feeling like he shouldn't do this, but if he wanted to become full demon faster he was going to have to. "What are we doing!?" he asked getting closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"We have been searching for this jewel for over a year now, and how fare have we gotten?"

Kagome held up half of the jewel "This"

"Exactly so maybe we need someone better!" he looked away from he still looking mad

"Like who Inuyasha!?"

"I don't Know … But not you!" he shot back

"Fine!" kagome stomped her foot on the ground "Go use your precious Kikyo!"

He growled "Well if you have been paying attention, witch you obviously haven't, Kikyo kinda hates me!"

"Well I don't care, good luck on your journey ALONE I am going to live my own life back in Tokyo!"

"Fine I don't need ya!"

"Good cause I'm not coming back Inuyasha, I'm gone!"

"Good riddance, have fun all alone in life Kagome, go rut with Hobo, or whatever his

Name is!"

"It's Hojo Idiot!"

"Just go I don't care; I'll find someone else that's way better at finding Jewel shards!"

"Fine, jerk!"

"Fine, bitch!"

One year later in Manhattan NY….

Crista ran down the stairs in camo cargo pants and a black tank top, her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, "Katie come on!" She stopped in her tracks looking up the stairwell.

There was a loud crash herd from upstairs then Katie slid down the rail and landed next to Crista "Do I havta!" Katie wined.

"Yes you promised me, you said 'Crista I'll help you clean out the well if you make me Ramen', and I did!" Crista said looking at her "now come on!"

Katie sighed then looked at Crista's bag on her back "Crissy why do you have your backpack?"

Crista stopped outside in the backyard and turned around trying to see the backpack "Oh, I have work today at 5 so I'm doing a two day trip to the Arena to get more stuff done" She smiled "now lets clean a well!" she said in the form of a cheer.

Katie's face had a bored look on it "Fine" she wined "I'll start at the bottom" she jumped to the Bottom of the well.

Crista herd a loud noise then looked down the well "Katie?" she leaned over it more "Katie are you ok?" she looked around "Fine if your not gonna answer I'll come and get you!" She jumped down.

Feudal Japan, The 1400's….

Crista looked up from the bottom of the well seeing a blue sky with perfect clouds, no sky scrapers, no polluted oil smells, just a sky. "Katie?" She jumped out of the well slamming into Katie sending them both into the ground.

Crista herd laughter, and looked up at Katie who was laughing her head off. She got off of Katie and looked around. Katie ran up to a sign bye a huge forest and started jumping up and down.

"Look Crissy I found something!"

Crista walked up to the sign, "What is it?"

"A sign…duh", Katie said "It's in Japanese"

"Well", Crista sighed "I can speak it, can't read it…read it Katie"

She shrugged "Ok" she looked at the sign closely.

Crista at it closely "Well, what does it say?"

Katie turned around "Inuyasha's Forest beware"

"Oh gee that just sounds so welcoming"

The two girls walked into the forest everything was dark and hardly any light could get into the woods because of the trees.

"Crissy look!" Katie started jumping up and down "A buberfly!"

Crista looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Don't you mean butterfly"

"Nope its bub-er-fly"

"Ok Katie" Crista looked around and saw a rabbit run bye it was all white, but looked like one of its legs was dislocated. "Katie I'll be right back" following the rabbit it stopped in its tracks and turned around looking at her with scared red eyes "Awe don't worry I wont hurt you" she picked it up and leaned against a tree with it.

Crista heard a crack then felt the top part of the tree behind her completely collapse, She felt a gust of wind swish behind her and she turned around quickly, and saw a demon, he had ears and hair like Katie's only they were silver and he had beautiful amber eyes.

He looked down at her "That's my lunch" he said pointing at the rabbit.

Crista's mouth fell open "I refuse to let you hurt a poor defenseless animal" the rabbit jumped out of her hands and ran away

He looked at the rabbit running away "good job bitch now I havta go fine it again!"

"Excuse me my names not bitch it's Crista!"

"Yeah so…you're a female demon ...your a bitch"

"How'd…how'd you know I was a demon?" Crista was scared know one could ever tell, and the only people who knew were Randy, John and, Katie.

The boy tapped his nose "demon senses wench",

"So are you a full demon?"

He growled "No!" he looked away "I'm a half-breed"

"Really!" Crista smiled "I am too!"

He looked at her "I doubt it, and what type are you anyway"

"Well I'm really 99 devil demon and I'm 17" She was so excited 'another demon yey!'

"Oh your one of those demons bread for looks not strength, hah"

"Hey!" she looked at him, Crista was not enjoying him.

Katie ran up "I caught the buberfly, but then a big buberfly attacked me!" She turned around "Yey another puppy!" and she tackled him

"Get the fuck off of me wench!"

Katie claimed off "hey what's that!?" she ran up to a stone and picked up a jewel shard "It's shiny …IT'S MINE!"

"No way!" the boy walked up and took it from her "You just saw it out of nowhere, you're coming with me" he grabbed Katie.

"Hey wait, I don't even know you're name…I'm not suppose to walk away with people I don't know, my names Katie, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha"

"Ok now I can come with you"

"Good!" inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down put me down put me down!"

Crista ran In front of him "Hey if you're taking her, you have to take me too!"

"Put me down put me down put me down!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "why would I do that, you have know use to me…just go home wench!"

"Put me down put me down put me down!"

"Well I think you should cause if you don't you have to deal with her alone" Crista smirked, she got him.

"So?"

"Inuyasha you're a meanie poopie pants put me down I can walk puppy boy, put me down!"

Inuyasha looked annoyed "oh" he growled "fine, but you better not get in the way!"

Crista smiled 'yes!' "Don't worry I wont",

And with that the journey set off

A/N: ha-ha chap three... It gets more interesting don't worry

R&R

Flames are ignored


End file.
